Donde rompen las olas
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Cada día, sin falta, se le veía caminar por la playa. El uniforme era impecable, sin arrugas, y las insignias destellaban bajo la luz del sol, esperando el día que ella regresara. Los años pasaron, pero él se mantuvo fiel a su promesa, esperándola cada día en el Muelle de San Gines. [Regalo para Silent Spaniard]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 _Para Silent Spaniard._

* * *

 _ **Donde rompen las olas**_

* * *

Se le veía caminar, todas las mañanas, al muelle de San Gines.

Se le veía permanecer allí, sentado en una banca, hasta que se hacía muy oscuro y regresaba a casa.

Se le veía observar con anhelo las aguas del mar, unas veces moviéndose con lentitud hipnótica, otras con rapidez.

Se le veía portar su uniforme con pulcritud y elegancia, cada insignia pulida, la gorra ni un milímetro fuera de lugar.

Las madres advertían a los niños no acercarse a él, aunque los chiquillos acabaron por descubrir que no era tan mala compañía. Mientras no hablaran mucho ni gritaran en su presencia, era tan agradable como se podía esperar de cualquier persona con un mínimo de cortesía. Incluso, si se portaban bien y le llevaban algo que fuera de su agrado —como caracolas de mar que tuvieran tonos dorados; y, extraño pero cierto, aromatizante olor vainilla—, eran premiados con una palmada en la cabeza y a veces dinero para dulces (con amonestación incluida de "y más os vale que arrojéis las envolturas en el cesto de basura y no en la playa.")

Sargento, le decían, porque se rumoreaba que ese había sido su cargo; también "el loco del muelle de San Gines", y había quien le decía "el soldado fantasma" alegando que era un espíritu y no un hombre de carne y hueso que pasaba sus días esperando en el muelle del pueblo.

Tal vez todos esos apodos tenían algo de cierto, tal vez no. Su historia no era maravillosa pero tampoco típica, lo suficientemente equilibrada para mantener su estatus ante el pueblo balanceándose entre lo real y lo imaginario. Un soldado retirado, esperando a su amada, cada día en el muelle de San Gines. Una parte de sí había muerto al saber lo que había sucedido y eso debía convertirlo en un espectro; la otra tenía que haber perdido la cordura para seguir esperando sin falta con su uniforme de gala, tal como había prometido, a alguien que no regresaría jamás.

Él, un sargento dado de baja. Ella, una Miliciana Republicana. El mismo destino que los unió los separó cruelmente cuando menos se lo esperaban. El barco no atracó de nuevo, pero él no faltó a su promesa jamás. _Y ella tampoco._

En sus días de gloria, cuando todavía el título de sargento le pertenecía y los reclutas temblaban de miedo con tan sólo verle, la había conocido. Era joven, mucho más que él, dulce y pura. Demasiado para este mundo inmisericorde y cruel, lleno de odio donde debía haber hermandad. Tenía una precisión letal —un talento muy apreciado entre las filas—, era paciente y hermosa, y bondadosa y dulce. Todos la amaban… y él no fue la excepción.

Ella no debió haber estado allí para empezar. Pero el doloroso proceso de curación de su hermano mayor, herido gravemente en combate, le abrió los ojos a un mundo desconocido pero real. Nunca volvió a ser la misma tras eso, y decidió abandonar una vida cómoda y sencilla como enfermera del hospital de su pueblo para enlistarse en las filas femeninas. Se presentó como voluntaria, escandalizando a su familia, pero sin dar su brazo a torcer. Ellos se opusieron, en especial su hermano, quien había conocido la pesadilla de primera mano y no quería verla envuelta entre barricadas y sangre y balas.

Pero estaba decidida, e irónicamente había sido él quien le había dado el empujón hacia ese nuevo mundo desconocido. Recibió el entrenamiento necesario, empacó sus cosas, y con lágrimas en sus ojos pero la determinación grabada en su corazón, se marchó a servir a la República.

Fue así como la conoció. Vestida toda de blanco, llevando una carabina como si fuera una bandera. Sus ojos le hacían pensar en el sol, porque eran dorados y brillaban con luz propia. Su cabello le resultó lo más llamativo, incapaz de discernir si era rojo o rubio, y optó por asociarlo con algo tan fútil como una zanahoria. Lejos de estar ofendida, a ella le causó gracia la confesión.

Siempre era así, incapaz de albergar tristeza u odio por mucho tiempo. Podría estar triste, o enojarse severamente —como cuando cierto cretino le insinuó cosas subidas de tono—, pero no permanecía en ese estado por mucho tiempo. Perdonaba con facilidad, olvidaba rápidamente, y se ponía a trabajar en lo que verdad importaba: luchar y salvar vidas.

Su espíritu no disminuyó ni aún en los días malos, cuando las raciones se iban a pique y las balas le rozaban la cabeza mientras se arrastraba por el barro. La muerte iba y venía, llevándose soldados, sin distinción de género o rango. Su capitana la abandonó, asesinada por un carabinero enemigo que no tuvo misericordia ni siquiera por tratarse de una mujer. Lloró por tres días enteros, aquella mujer se había vuelto una amiga, una líder, una madre; y la había dejado sola, con un grupo de jovencitas más inexperimentadas que ella y que no sabían muy bien qué hacer a partir de allí.

Aun así, al día siguiente, se levantó como una líder, se volvió esa roca de apoyo que tanto necesitaban sus compañeras en ese momento. Tomó un liderazgo que nunca fue pensado para ella, y se apropió de él guiando a las otras milicianas con la maestría de un estratega. Tal vez fue eso lo que más llamó _su_ atención en ese momento. No se amilanó, no gimoteó rogando que la llevaran a casa. Tomó sus cosas, se subió la mochila al hombro, y se encaminó al siguiente lugar de acampamiento.

Tal vez fue entre las comidas, entre llevarle café que ella misma preparaba a las reuniones de estrategias, o quedarse a solas con él mientras suturaba una herida nueva o le cortaba el cabello. Quién sabe. Tal vez fueron sus ojos, gentiles y llenos de vida y fuerza; su cabello indescifrable o su hermosa sonrisa; sus palabras reconfortantes en medio del silencio de la muerte. Ta vez fue una mezcla de todo ello, tan integrada que se hizo imposible definir parte por parte, separadas una de otra. Lo cierto es, que en medio de la sangre, la pólvora y la muerte; cuando su único objetivo y razón de respirar era la Republica, terminó anhelando otras cosas. Cosas que no eran precisamente la libertad, cosas más íntimas y desde cierto punto egoístas, porque las quería sólo para él.

Quería su devoción, su corazón. La quería a ella, más que a nada. Quería que esa sonrisa tan radiante y pura fuera por y para él. Deseaba ardientemente poder acariciar su rostro, redondeado y joven; deslizar sus dedos en aquel cabello tan mágico y recogerlo tras su oreja; que cuando ella le entregara el café, pudiera tener el valor de rozar _sus_ dedos con los suyos tan sólo por un momento.

Le enloquecía, le mortificaba. Porque estaban juntos, pero sus vidas estaban dedicadas por la causa y ganar era la única meta que debían tener en mente. No podía haber lugar para distracciones, el amor no podía ser bienvenido. Sin embargo, albergó aquella pequeña rebelión en lo profundo de su corazón, enterrada sin posibilidad de escape, mientras el exterior sólo mostraba a un hombre frío y calculador cuyo único lenguaje era la resistencia y la armada.

Nadie nunca imaginó que el severo Sargento sin apellido escondía tales deseos, tales esperanzas. Ni siquiera _ella_ , la más valiente miliciana del batallón, que veía con afecto poco disimulado al inflexible pero valiente militar. Primero fue la admiración, impulsada por su bravura en el campo de batalla, siempre al frente, como un verdadero líder. Y también llegaron, juntos, casi fusionados, las palabras de ánimo en momentos de debilidad, la auténtica preocupación por sus subordinados, su fortaleza y lealtad, sus escasos pero honestos elogios.

"Su café es el mejor" dijo una vez a un grupo de tenientes reunidos con él. Se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo, y se ocultó tras la bandera un buen rato. En otra ocasión elogió su cabello, al descuido, cuando la pilló a punto de cortarlo con una navaja. Aun así ella no pudo ver esos sentimientos, compartiendo sin saber los mismos pensamientos que a él torturaban: No hay lugar para el amor en la guerra.

"¡Estás enamorada del Sargento!" bromeó su amiga, una mujer tan valiente como extraña. De nuevo, enrojeció de pies a cabeza, negando tal cosa con tanta vehemencia que sólo terminó confirmando lo que medio batallón ya sabía. Zoe soltó una carcajada, palmeándole el hombro a la vez que le aseguraba que no había nada malo en sus sentimientos. Ante la pequeña pero poderosa señal de apoyo, terminó admitiéndolo, con una nota apesadumbrada en su voz al creer que sus sentimientos eran unilaterales. Su amiga se compadeció de ella, y le prometió que la ayudaría si se atrevía a dar ese paso.

Al final, no fue necesaria la intervención de nadie. El mismo destino, tal vez, las piezas cayendo en el tablero en el lugar indicado. Uno de los ataques le dejó herido, fuera de combate por días enteros. Fue ella, con esa precisión quirúrgica ganada en su tiempo como enfermera lo que le salvó la vida a su amado sargento _._ Nerviosa, pero segura de sus habilidades, estuvo de pie dos horas enteras sacándole los restos de metralla del brazo y hombro, y luego suturando las heridas. Tuvo que hacer aquello en carne viva, con una pobre iluminación, mordiéndose el labio y pidiéndole perdón internamente por causarle tanto dolor. Acabó desmayándose por la pérdida de sangre, y ella temió que nunca volviera despertar.

Pero lo hizo, no lo llamaban "el hombre más fuerte de la República" por nada. Despertó a la mañana siguiente, en medio del silencio sepulcral del campamento. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el techo de lona, ligeramente empapado por la lluvia. Estaba un poco desorientado y mareado, pero cuando finalmente pudo enfocarse y sentarse en el desvencijado catre; vio _sus_ ojos agotados y enrojecidos. Había estado llorando.

La expresión de alivio que inundó el rostro de la pequeña miliciana fue enorme. Nuevas lágrimas parecieron a punto de derramarse, a la vez que exclamaba un sonoro "¡Sargento!". No hizo falta ninguna explicación, entendió de inmediato que ella se había quedado con él, cuidándolo, probablemente sin descansar ni un poco. ¿En tan mal estado estaba? Ella procedió a explicarle lo que había sucedido, que había sido alcanzado por el enemigo antes de llegar a la trinchera y que la pérdida de sangre le había dejado inconsciente. Le confesó que temieron perderle, porque su rostro se había puesto mortalmente pálido y la fiebre no le abandonó en toda la noche. Le ofreció su ayuda, su cuidado, pero él la rechazó gentilmente indicándole que ya estaba bien y que se fuera a descansar. Ella asintió, aliviada, y justo estaba por irse cuando él sostuvo su mano y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

"Gracias por salvar mi vida"

Su corazón se saltó un latido, y de alguna forma, supo que ese era el comienzo de algo.

Y así fue. Entraba a su tienda un par de veces por día a cambiarle el vendaje, y se quedaba a su lado vigilando su sueño con la excusa de que estaba alerta por si acaso algo ocurría. Le agradaba observarlo dormir, porque sus facciones se suavizaban en tranquilidad, sin las preocupaciones habituales de la guerra; y, por tan sólo unos momentos, podía imaginar una vida a su lado en un mundo libre y lleno de paz. Siempre acababa por quedarse dormida al final, arrullada por la suave respiración del pecho desnudo de él; y cuando llegaba la mañana, el rostro dormido y relajado de la joven miliciana era lo primero que sus ojos veían. Una visión agradable, de ensueño. Una quimera que de alguna forma ya no parecía tan inalcanzable para el sargento más fuerte de la República.

Los días pasaron en aquel breve instante de paz, mientras esperaban órdenes de avanzada y planificaban la defensa. Su curación no fue rápida, pero debido a los cuidados que ella le daba tampoco tardó mucho. Una cicatriz le quedó como recuerdo, y ella lamentó no haber podido hacer un trabajo mejor, más limpio, pero él no le dio importancia. Sólo es una cicatriz, le aseguró él, como si fuera cosa típica, y de cierta forma, lo era. Se peguntó en su interior si acaso ella encontraría aquellas marcas de guerra desagradables, sin saber que ella pensaba que eran señales y pruebas de su fortaleza y coraje. Él le contó la historia tras cada herida, una tarde de esas mientras ella le cambiaba el vendaje por uno limpio. Lo escuchó atenta, dándole la última vuelta a las vendas, admirada aún más por su fuerza y su valor.

"¿Cómo te has hecho esa?" Le preguntó, curioso, al ver por vez primera una delgada cicatriz en su muñeca.

"Cocinando con mi madre" respondió ella, dándole un vistazo. No dio más indicaciones, y el silencio, algo incómodo, se interpuso entre ambos antes de que ella decidiera que era hora de despedirse. "Bueno, ya debo irme, ¿vale? Vendré mañana".

Y ésa hubiera sido una típica despedida más en las dos semanas que llevaba atendiendo sus heridas. Pero antes de que siquiera terminara de darse la vuelta, la tomó de la muñeca, la misma donde figuraba la cicatriz, y la haló hacia sí en un impulso precipitado. La besó. Como nunca lo había hecho, como siempre había anhelado en sus más profundos deseos. Esperaba de forma inconsciente un rechazo pero no hubo ni un empujón, ni una bofetada. En lugar de eso ella se apretó más hacia él, enredando sus dedos entre los de él, y apoyando su otra mano en su hombro sano. Estuvieron así, largos segundos de necesidad y calor hasta que la necesidad de sus pulmones les exigió detenerse.

Ella murmuró su título, como siempre le había llamado, pero esta vez había una nota diferente en su voz. Deseo y devoción, entrelazados en una sola palabra. Él le pidió que se quedara con él, y así, lo hizo, hasta el fin.

Entre las batallas y las mudanzas de campamento nadie notó que había algo diferente en la forma que el Sargento y la Miliciana se dirigían el uno al otro; o si lo hacían, fingían ingenuidad, porque aquello era algo íntimo, propiedad de sólo ellos dos. Ella y él descubrieron que se habían equivocado, que aun en medio de la guerra podía haber amor, y que tal vez era en realidad el amor la clave para detener aquella sangrienta pelea. Tenían un ideal, un epígrafe al que rendir lealtad, pero ahora luchaban con más fuerza, más fervor, más esperanza.

El destino les separó cuando más se necesitaban el uno al otro. Una herida grave, mortal de no haber sido por ella, le arrebató su rango, su título, su poder para luchar y vencer. Le enviaron a casa. La ciudad noble, fiel, leal y siempre heroica le dio la bienvenida aunque él no la deseaba. Quería regresar, estar a su lado y alcanzar la libertad junto con ella. Pero ella se despidió, por última vez en el puerto.

Esa vez iba a vestida de blanco, y él de gala, como una promesa que no llegó a cumplirse. El barco atracó en el muelle de San Gines, se reabasteció de provisiones, y partió sin demora a detener las tropas sublevadas. Apenas si tuvieron tiempo de despedirse, en la cubierta mientras los marineros corrían de un lado a otro haciendo los preparativos, sin reparar en los amantes que no sabían que se despedían para siempre.

"Compraré una casa, aquí en la playa" le dijo él. Ella amaba el mar, y cuando aquella guerra acabara, podría despertar todas las mañanas con el brillante sol de la costa inundando su habitación. La sonrisa que le dedicó ella en respuesta fue ancha y conmovida, y sus ojos brillaron radiantes ante la propuesta. "Cuando todo esto termine y puedas regresar, nos casaremos. Te compraré el mejor vestido y yo usaré mi traje de gala con todas esas patéticas insignias que me han dado."

"¿Lo prometes?" dijo ella, conmovida.

"¿Cuándo he roto una promesa?" Nunca lo había hecho.

Ella le regaló otra de sus enormes sonrisas, y se echó a su cuello y le besó. El gesto se tornó rápidamente en uno febril, desesperado, porque estaban seguros de que sería el último por un largo tiempo. Con renuencia le dejó ir, porque el barco estaba a punto de partir. Se dieron un último abrazo, y antes de separarse él encerró un anillo de plata entre su puño. Cogió su bolsa de lona, y se encaminó a la escalerilla que le llevaría a tierra firme. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los grandes ojos de miel de ella, pero no dejó de sonreír y agitar su mano en señal de despedida mientras él hacía lo propio desde el muelle.

Fue la última vez que la vio. Agitando su mano, luciendo la banda de plata en su anular izquierdo. "Para mí, ya eres mi esposa" le había dicho él la noche anterior. Pero como respetaba las tradiciones de su gente, le prometió que la llevaría al altar como era debido en cuanto todo terminara y ella regresara, a ese mismo muelle desde donde se despedía.

Ella le había preguntado si se lo prometía. Él le había respondido afirmativamente, a su estilo, pero era un "sí" después de todo.

Ella no volvió jamás. San Gines nunca recibió a aquel navío de guerra, triunfante y tocando clarines y tambores desde la cubierta. Fue abatido por las tropas enemigas, hundiéndose con sus sueños y promesas como aquel mítico y eternamente famoso barco 26 años antes.

La guerra acabó, y los años pasaron, uno tras otro. El pueblo acabó por acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, honrando a sus caídos y llorándolos en secreto. Pero él no lloró, no lo volvió a hacer después de aquella primera noche desde que ella se fue. No lloró porque ella había prometido que volvería, que cuando la guerra acabara regresaría al muelle de San Gines y se casaría con él usando un vestido de alta costura francesa que él mismo le compraría. Él se pondría su uniforme de gala y puliría sus insignias, se ajustaría la gorra de ala blanca y la llevaría al altar con Dios y el sacerdote como testigos. La llevaría a la casa que compró para ellos, y le enseñaría la tienda de té que estaba levantando para ganarse la vida. Tendrían hijos aunque a él nunca le agradaron los niños; pero serían los hijos que ella le daría y sólo por eso los amaría. Vivirían el resto de sus vidas juntos, viendo crecer a sus hijos y a su país convertirse en el lugar que desearon y por el que lucharon.

Se negó a llorar. En lugar de eso, se vistió con su uniforme de gala, prendió las insignias en su pecho, y caminó hasta el muelle de San Gines. Cada día, sentando en una banca, con la mirada fija en el oleaje hasta que la oscuridad hacía brillar como plata la espuma de mar. Sólo entonces se levantaba, y regresaba a casa, donde se aseguraba que estuviera perfecta para su regreso.

La ciudad portuaria cambió, sanando sus heridas, recobrando su antigua vida poco a poco. Los años pasaron, y no había quien llegara allí y se fuera sin escuchar la historia del loco del muelle de San Gines, compadeciéndose del pobre hombre que había caído en la desgracia al perder a su amada durante la guerra. Había quienes incluso, movidos por la curiosidad de conocer en carne y hueso al motivo de tal leyenda popular, se trasladaban a tal playa.

Las leyendas son mejores cuando son eso, leyendas, y no la historia viva y real del dolor humano. Los visitantes se marchaban decepcionados, a veces ofendidos, cuando descubrían que el soldado fantasma era un hombre con un pésimo humor que prefería estar solo en su banca, sin interrupciones ni preguntas. El pueblo acabó por acostumbrarse a él, sin meterse en su camino, compadeciéndose en secreto. Los padres preferían mantener a sus hijos en la distancia, pero los niños en todo el esplendor de su inocencia ignoraban sus advertencias olímpicamente, sentándose junto a él sin decir palabra, sólo interrumpiendo el silencio para llevarle ocasionalmente las cosas que le agradaban.

Caracolas de mar con matices dorados, como _sus_ ojos. Aromatizante de vainilla, la esencia que le recordaba el aroma de _su_ cabello.

Aunque nadie conocía eso. Sólo conocían al veterano dado de baja, cojeando ligeramente de su pierna para siempre, vestido de gala y esperando a su amada en el muelle de San Gines. Una apariencia exterior, ocultando su verdadero centro.

"Hermano, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros?" el ofrecimiento de su hermana más joven, ya casada y con hijos se lo repitió decenas de veces. Le preocupaba su estado aunque no lo manifestaba en voz alta frente a él, pero él nunca aceptó irse con ella, porque le había prometido a su amada que la esperaría en el muelle.

Y la esperó, día tras día, hasta que sus fuerzas menguaron y la carga del sufrimiento le envejeció prematuramente. Su cabello una vez tan negro como las alas de un cuervo empezó a volverse blanco, su uniforme se decoloró, la gorra se descoció, el metal de las insignias se opacó y sus cintas se deshilacharon y palidecieron.

Aun así, le esperó, fielmente, sentado en su banca, con la vieja gorra asentada en su regazo. El fresco viento del mar le despeinaba el cabello, y le mantenía a salvo del calor del verano. El oleaje era constante y poderoso como siempre, rompiéndose en la orilla, con la espuma del mar lamiéndole los zapatos. Esperando, fielmente, por la mujer con la que se casaría.

Entonces, después de una larga, paciente, fiel espera, ella regresó. Se estaba quedando dormido, cansado. Su cabeza había caído hacia adelante, y tras dormitar unos breves segundos, entre sus párpados entrecerrados, percibió una silueta acercándose a él.

Era ella, finalmente. Ella, su roca, su razón de vivir, su punto de apoyo. La única a quien amó, por quien esperó largos años fielmente en el muelle de San Gines. Levantó la cabeza con lentitud, como si no tuviera fuerza, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que esa debilidad sólo había sido una falacia porque ahora se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, percibiendo a la perfección, sin los rigores de la edad, a la persona frente a él.

Vestía de blanco, tal como la había visto por primera vez. Pero no llevaba una carabina, ni una camisa blanca enrollada en los codos, sino un hermoso vestido que parecía de luz, perfecto para ella. Sus manos no estaban ocupadas con un arma, sino con un bouquet de rosas tan blancas como su vestido, lista para cumplir su promesa. Sonreía, suavemente, y sus ojos brillaban con un intenso dorado más hermoso del que tenía la última vez que la vio.

Se puso su gorra, y ya no estaba deshilachada, ni su uniforme descolorido, ni sus insignias opacas. Su traje había cobrado nueva vida, tan elegante y perfecto como la primera vez que lo usó. Poniéndose de pie, sin dolor —ni siquiera el de la lesión que le dio de baja—, avanzó hasta ella, con fuerzas renovadas, con nueva vida insuflándose en su ser.

"He regresado, Levi" su voz era tan alegre y dulce como recordaba, o quizás más. Pronunció su nombre con devoción, extendiéndole su mano libre, y allí, en su dedo anular, brilló a la luz del sol el anillo de plata.

"Petra…" su voz tembló, conmovido hasta lo profundo de su corazón. Extendió su mano, y avanzando hasta donde se encontraba ella, se le unió donde rompen las olas.

* * *

 _~.*.~Inspirado en "En el muelle de San Blas" de Maná, y ambientado en la Guerra Civil Española~.*.~_

 _ **Notas que deben saber:**_ _La Guerra Civil Española se dio entre 1936 y 1939, siendo los bandos enemigos los Republicanos y los Sublevados. Cabe destacar que durante este enfrentamiento fue bombardeada la ciudad vasca Guernica, hecho que inspiró a Picasso para pintar este famoso cuadro de mismo nombre._

 _El Muelle de San Gines es en realidad de mi invención, inspirado por San Gines de la Jara, santo de Cartagena, donde se desarrolla este fic._

 _La historia tras este fic, es…extraña. Escuchaba "En el Muelle de San Blas" de Maná, y me inspiró para un U/A rivetra, donde Levi, un soldado retirado, se queda esperando a su amada hasta el fin de sus días. Mientras escribía las primeras líneas de la historia recordé cierta conversación con Silent Spaniard, lo que terminó impulsándome a ambientar el fic en un escenario real: la Guerra Civil Española. Investigué sobre el tema por supuesto, y en uno de mis libros vi una fotografía de las Milicianas Republicanas disparando desde una trinchera en Toledo, en 1936. En otro libro leí que las mujeres tuvieron protagonismo durante la guerra, así que pues, me pareció que aquello encajaba muy bien con Petra: una joven luchadora, leal a su causa, peleando hasta su último aliento. Planeando el desarrollo de la trama entró Víctor Hugo con "Los Miserables", que me inspiró para el final. El nombre "donde rompen las olas" (que también inspiró el final) llevaba casi dos años abandonado en mi pc, al no saber qué historia escribirle a tal nombre._

 _Así que, en resumen, tenemos una fusión muy random pero efectiva de:_

 _Shingeki no Kyojin ~ En el Muelle de San Blas ~ Los Miserables ~ La Guerra Civil Española ~ El Guernica ~ Por Quién Doblan las Campanas ~ y John Donne._

—Fanfiction, 12 de octubre de 2015.


End file.
